Hit Girl Abused
by SniperX15
Summary: A story in which Hit Girl is completely taken and broken... Warning: Story contains rape and violence


**Warning: **Story contains rape and violence

Hit Girl sprinted across the warehouse. With both of her handguns blazing, she was unstoppable. She pulled headshot after headshot; the henchmen attempted to return fire but they were absolutely no match.

Hit Girl was a young girl with a black face mask; she had a bob cut of purple hair. The most noticeable feature of her face were her long nose and thick pretty lips. She wore a leather top, a checkered mini-skirt, black pants and boots.

_It's too bad Dave can't be here to save the fun. He's on holiday._

Finally, the superheroine stopped to reload her handguns. The entire floor of the room was littered with dead mercs. Then she heard someone move behind her.

Calmly, she turned around: it was Red Mist. The costumed supervillain wore a red and black costume.

''Red… Red Mist?'' she said. ''You're behind this?''

''Of course Hit Girl,'' he replied lazily. ''It was a trap all along. And now at last I'll have my revenge against you… revenge… for what you did to my father.''

In reply to this, Hit Girl laughed.

''What's so funny?''

''You're such a douche Red Mist. You can't fight worth a damn…''

Red Mist said nothing; instead, an insolent smile crept across his face. For some reason this unnerved Hit Girl a little.

Something was wrong. They were face to face, all of Red Mist's henchmen had been killed, and yet he seemed so confident. Something was way out of place. This wasn't his style; he was supposed to be a pussy who relied on his guards.

''How about this Hit Girl?'' he said at length. ''Why don't we fight without our guns. Prove who's the better fighter?''

Upon hearing this, Hit Girl couldn't help but burst out laughing again. Seriously? Without his guns, Red Mist was a completely useless fuck. She just couldn't stop laughing.

''You done yet?'' Red Mist was frowning.

''O… ok,'' Hit Girl was catching her breath. ''Alright… if that's how you want to play.''

She threw her handguns to the side and moved into a combat-ready posture. Her gloved hands were balled into fists and her teeth were bared.

''You ready Hit Girl?''

''Whenever you are.''

Red Mist attacked.

He was fast… in fact he was so fast he seemed a complete blur to her. Before Hit Girl realized what had happened he had punched her in the face. He followed this up with another jump kick that sent her reeling back.

Hit Girl recovered quickly and got ready to fight again. How did he move so fast?

Now she attacked. She aimed a punch but Red Mist effortlessly moved to the side and dodged. In her frustration, she started to punch and kick all over the place. Red Mist effortlessly dodged everything, almost completely toying with her.

Once or twice some of her blows came really close to hitting him but at the last second he dodged.

She realized that Red Mist wasn't attacking her. Maybe if she got him to attack, she could turn this around.

''Come on Red Mist?'' she taunted him as she continued to punch and kick. ''I know you're not too proud to hit a girl.''

Well, you're right about that, thought Red Mist.

THUMP!

Hit Girl gasped with pain as Red Mist suddenly punched in the gut… hard.

Clutching at her chest in pain, the superheroine fell to her knees. Her teeth were bared as she realized the shock of the punch was such that right now she couldn't move.

Red Mist stood over her and smacked her twice across her face. A cry of pain escaped from Hit Girl.

Determined not to give up, Hit Girl got up again and aimed a punch. Red Mist grabbed her hand and effortlessly stopped her hand.

Hit Girl growled and struggled with all of her might to punch but Red Mist casually held her fist in place.

''Hit Girl,'' said Red Mist. ''In case you are wondering, I bought myself some REAL superpowers. This is why I am beating you right now. I have real super powers now.''

THUMP!

Another hit to Hit Girl's chest. In frustration and agony, she fell unto her knees again, clutching her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. She expected Red Mist to strike her again but instead, he turned his back on her and began to walk away.

''You know Hit Girl,'' he said with his back to her. ''I expected you to be a real challenge. Now I am just disappointed. You're not worth my time. It wouldn't fair to continue this fight.''

This insult was just too much for her. Screaming with power and fury, Hit Girl got up again and went on the attack; Red Mist's response was bang on cue.

She punched and kicked with all of her might, determined to get at least one hit. To her frustration, Red Mist once again dodged everything with no effort. Her training and martial prowess were failing her, she couldn't even get a single hit.

It went on for what seemed like minutes. She was tiring herself out uselessly as she continued to try and hit him. Red Mist was enjoying this; he was having a great deal of fun.

Then he attacked. He punched her in the face. Then he kicked her in the stomach.

As Hit Girl doubled over in pain; Red Mist walked over and smacked her twice across the face. Then her entire form was grabbed and she was thrown across the room.

Her body smashed against a wall. There was a loud crack as part of the wall crumbled before she landed. Hit Girl got up but Red Mist was attacking again. He hit her over and over again, throughout her face and chest; her entire form was shaking with pain.

To finish off, he aimed a jump kick… it got her right under her chin.

Hit Girl flew up into the air with her chin in the air before falling over and landing on her back. Her teeth were bared as she struggled to recover from this massive beating.

Red Mist admired her fallen form. He had been planning his revenge for so long. At last he was defeating her.

''Just… just kill me already you cunt!'' she managed. Her teeth were bared, she realized she had lost.

''Kill you?'' Red Mist replied. ''No Hit Girl, I am not going to kill you. I am going to ruin you.''

Hit Girl was confused. Ruin me? What does that mean?

Red Mist grabbed her by one of her boots. Pulling her leg sideways, he dragged the defeated superheroine across the floor of the warehouse; Hit Girl let out a brief cry of shock.

He dragged her with great ease into another room. Hit Girl's eyes were wide open with shock as she saw a bed in the corner. NO!

Red Mist bent down and lifted her up, forcing her to stand. She was so weak she could barely manage even that.

''Hit Girl,'' he said to her shocked face. ''I am going to fuck you. I am going to have my way with every part of your body.''

Another punch to her chest. Hit Girl was once again forced to grab her chest. Red Mist turned her around and shoved her towards the bed. Using a hand, he pushed her back down against the bed. She now stood in the shape of an L over the bed.

Red Mist pulled out two pair of handcuffs. With the speed of a professional, he secured them.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Hit Girl's hands were now cuffed behind her purple hair in a very awkward and uncomfortable box formation. Her left wrist was cuffed to her right elbow; her right wrist was cuffed to her left elbow!

As she struggled to move her trapped arms; Red Mist took out a third pair of cuffs and bent down to get her legs.

CLICK!

Now her legs were also cuffed together too, just above the length of her boots.

For the first time in her life, Hit Girl actually felt a raw flash of fear. She realized she was completely vulnerable. Panic spread through her as she attempted to move her arms and legs but the cuffs were secure. She was trapped!

While keeping a hand on her back, Red Mist moved his other hand to unclip her belt. Hit Girl stopped struggling for a second as she realized he had just removed her belt. Red Mist grabbed the top of her miniskirt and pants and pulled them down!

Now they were all the way down to the level of the cuffs around her legs and prevented her from kicking. Involuntarily, Hit Girl felt her entire form blush with embarrassment. Red Mist was staring straight at the rear of her panties!

She tried to get up briefly but Red Mist kept her in place with the one hand on her back.

Then it began…

With painful slowness, Red Mist grabbed her panties and pulled them downwards. Inch by inch, Hit Girl's ass was revealed.

She wanted to maintain as much dignity as it was possible in this situation. She stopped struggling; instead, she was baring her teeth so hard they were threatening to break.

At last, Red Mist was staring into Hit Girl's beautifully bulbous ass cheeks. He took a few seconds just to admire the form. Her ass cheeks were firm and athletic and yet they maintained a luscious feminine curve; they were slightly paler than the rest of her body.

Hit Girl could feel her entire face burning… her hands were balled into fists and she struggled to keep herself from trembling.

Then he ran a hand across it. Hit Girl vowed not to make a sound or move, not to give him any satisfaction. However, Red Mist was thoroughly enjoying himself as he touched, rubbed, smeared, felt, and fingered her ass as he pleased. Over the next few seconds, the surface of her entire ass was caressed by his fingers. Once or twice, he even ran his hand through the cracks of her ass; the first time he did this her muscles tensed at this new violation.

Red Mist decided it was time to ramp this up.

It happened suddenly and violently.

SMACK!

''OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!''

The cry of pain and humiliation escaped from her as he spanked her on her butt cheeks.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Hit Girl screamed and screamed as he smacked her repeatedly on her buttocks. She knew it was giving him satisfaction but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. The pain was so intense but the humiliation was much worse.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

''OW! PLEASE! STOP! OWW! OWWWWW!''

It went on for minutes. Hit Girl struggled to get up or break the cuffs but it was useless. With a single hand, he kept her in her place as he used his other hand to smack her ass. Hit Girl had been reduced to a punished naughty girl.

''NOOOO! OWWWWWW!''

By the time Red Mist was done, the entire surface of her ass was covered with red slap marks. Roughly, Red Mist pulled her knickers back up to cover her ass. Then he allowed her to stand up. Grabbing her roughly by her hips, he turned her around so she stood facing him.

Hit Girl looked ridiculous with her hands still cuffed behind her hair. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth hung wide open.

''How did you like that eh bitch?''

WHAM!

Another punch on her chest. Hit Girl gasped with pain and was completely immobilized. Red Mist pushed her down on the bed; now she lay on her back with her boots dangling over the edge.

Red Mist got to work.

While she lay in pain, he un-cuffed her legs. He yanked off her boots and pulled off her black socks; making her bare feet. Grabbing her skirt and her pants around her ankle, he pulled them over her feet and threw them off. Now she was completely exposed from waist down except for her panties.

CLICK!

Her ankles were coughed together again.

He got on top of the bed and pinned her down; he looked into her shocked face. Realizing she was powerless, Hit Girl began to cuss and swear at him.

''You fucking perv! STOP THIS! I'll fucking kill you you motherfucking-''

Red Mist ignored her and grabbed the folds of her leather jacket. Hit Girl's green eyes were wide open as she realized where this was going.

''What… WHAT do you think you're doing?! NO!''

The handcuffs jingled as she struggled to break out and her body shook as she attempted to dislodge him, but it was all useless. Grinning, Red Mist started to roll up her jacket… her body was slowly being revealed as she wore nothing under her costume. Inch by inch her jacket was being rolled up…

Hit Girl knew the moment was near… her eyes were wide with anger and desperation as she intensified her efforts… but it was to no avail.

Her mouth was wide open and she stopped moving. Now Red Mist was staring right at the superheroine's exposed tits. They were large enough that her jacket could be rolled and brunched up just above their forms. Once again, Hit Girl felt her entire face blush…

''One more thing,'' said Red Mist.

Getting up just a little, he moved a hand and ripped off her panties…

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' A scream of frustration escaped from her as her womanhood was exposed too.

Now she was completely naked under him from tits down…

''I've been waiting so long for this…'' said Red Mist.

Burning with lust, he moved to unbuckle his pants. Hit Girl renewed her efforts to break free; her teeth were bared so hard they might break. This could not be happening to her… this MUST not happen to her!

Red Mist's cock was out…

''No…'' she muttered as she tried to look away. The handcuffs jingled even more intensely but she was held completely in place; Red Mist's body weight was too much.

''STOP THIS! NOOOO!''

Pulling her legs apart, Red Mist straddled himself between her. Grabbing her legs, he shoved them roughly on each side of his head… now they hung down from either side of his shoulders. Hit Girl tried to move frantically; her head bobbed all over the place.

''Hit Girl,'' he said her to as he adjusted his angle. ''You're mine.''

And with that, he grabbed her shoulders and rammed his cock into her pussy.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Hit Girl was overwhelmed as she experienced what she thought she would never experience: herself getting violated.

Red Mist thrust in and out with extreme aggressiveness; her pussy was tight and wet. Hit Girl's entire form was shaken as he took her. Using her legs on either side of his head as levers, he drove himself deep into her.

Involuntarily, she felt herself scream as she was rocked. He was so deep inside that her vagina hurt.

Red Mist continued to fuck her. By now he had pushed forward so much that she was folded in half under him; her legs were stretched to the breaking point as they almost touched her shoulders.

Hit Girl felt herself getting ruined. Every thrust was destroying her. As a crime fighter the heroine had been prepared and ready to die at any minute… but this was worse than death… with every thrust Red Mist was destroying everything she stood for.

Red Mist continued to fuck her. His hands made sure to play, squeeze, and rub her tits a little. Hit Girl felt completely sick; she tried to look away.

''Look at me bitch,'' he said to her as he continued to ram her.

She refused to.

''LOOK AT ME!''

Grabbing one of her nipples, he squeezed… HARD.

''AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!''

Her face contorted with pain and she capitulated. Her face full of resentment, she faced her rapist. Red Mist's sweat was dripping down and hitting her black face mask.

She knew he was going to climax into her… but there was nothing she could do about it.

Red Mist took in her pathetic form under him, enjoying the feel of her legs on either side of his face. Her exposed tits glistened with sweat with her costume brunched up above them. Hit Girl looked completely ridiculous with her hands cuffed behind her purple hair; her black mask glistened with sweat, her teeth were bared in frustration.

She was his…

Red Mist gasped with pleasure as he exploded inside her cunt. He pushed himself just a little bit more into her still as a rush of extreme ecstasy overcame his entire form. Hit Girl's legs were truly stretched to their breaking point as she was forced to endure his orgasm. A part of her had been destroyed... ruined…

Red Mist closed his eyes to enjoy the final moments; then he collapsed on top her tits.

Several seconds passed. For Hit Girl it seemed like an eternity.

Finally, he got stood up and released her legs. Hit Girl felt a rush of relief as her legs were released from the tension.

Red Mist sat on the side of the bed. Hit Girl followed his example and sat up too. She looked ridiculous still with her costume brunched up above her tits and her hands cuffed up behind her hair in that box formation. She wondered what was going to happen now…

Red Mist turned around and released her from the handcuffs. Hit Girl felt a moment of relief as her arms were now free to move. Before she could react however, Red Mist had grabbed her jacket and pulled it over her face and arms… straight off. Now she was completely naked except for her gloves and her mask. Hit Girl barely had time to swing her strained arms around when suddenly Red Mist grabbed her and kissed her full on, straight at her full lips.

Hit Girl did not resist; she was beaten. For the next few seconds, he kissed her passionately as he fingered her neck. Finally, he released her. Hit Girl looked at Red Mist hatefully.

''Take off your gloves and you can go now… but you have to leave this room naked,'' he said lazily.

Hit Girl was not expecting this. ''W… what? You're… you'll let me go?''

''Yeah,'' replied Red Mist lazily. ''Go before I change my mind.''

''W… why?''

''Let's face the facts Hit Girl,'' he said casually. ''I've just had my way with you. No one can take you seriously now. You're a ruined superheroine. I'd rather let you live with all the shame then simply kill you. Now take off your gloves and get out of here. You have to leave this room COMPLETELY NAKED. No clothes.''

Hit Girl felt deeply insulted… she considered attacking him again but she was exhausted and her arms and legs had been abused so much that they were barely able to move. Besides, she remembered her earlier performance against him. He was too strong now. She needed to go and she needed to follow his rules… for now. Red Mist's insolent smile infuriated her but she knew she had no choice. He had won for now.

Filled with frustration, she took off her purple gloves and threw them to the floor. She was now completely naked in front of him except for her mask. She resisted the urge to bend down and pick up her costume.

Turning around, she started to walk away slowly. She felt herself burn with shame at the realization that he was probably leering at her exposed rear… Her completely naked form was perfectly visible.

She had almost reached the exit when suddenly he heard a voice just behind her as a hand touched her.

''Hit Girl,'' he said. ''Just one more thing.''

And with that, he rammed his cock straight up her virgin ass.

''GIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!''

The heroine was completely overwhelmed by this final and ultimate violation. Extreme agony penetrated her ass. Hit Girl's toes curled as she involuntarily jumped into the air. Red Mist grabbed her in midair and thrust her back down… ramming her into his cock again.

''OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!''

She jumped again and again. Every single time she leapt, he grabbed her and rammed her back down. Effectively she was fucking herself on his cock. By the time she was done, he was fully inside her buttocks.

Her ass was nice and tight. Red Mist grabbed her hips firmly as he continued to take her in her most private of areas. Hit Girl's teeth were clenched again. Instead of screaming, she now let out a series of loud grunts as he continued to fuck her. She tried her best not to cry out. For a girl as powerful and strong as her, taking it up the ass was a humiliation she could not endure.

He turned her slightly so she could see a mirror. Hit Girl saw her ruined reflection: her completely naked form being taken from behind; sweat was glistening off her tits. She felt herself shaking with frustration, in her helplessness her hands were balled into fists and her teeth were clenched so hard they might break.

''Hit Girl,'' Red Mist said to her as he continued to fuck her. ''You're mine.''

Hit Girl was still shaking when Red Mist moved a hand from behind her to touch her tits again. She thought it couldn't happen… but it happened.

No…

She felt it stirring, a subconscious barrier had broken down. As Red Mist continued to rock her entire form from behind, she felt a new sensation taking over her. All of a sudden, she was feeling herself getting pleasured…

No… NOT BY HIM!

It was taking over her. She clenched her teeth harder still in an attempt to resist it but it was futile.

NOT LIKE THIS!

A moan of pleasure suddenly escaped from Hit Girl's open mouth. Red Mist heard it, he grinned from behind her as he slowed down just slightly. Hit Girl felt herself blush as a second one escaped from her…

''No,'' she begged him. ''STOP THIS! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAH!''

She was forced to enjoy this. More moans of pleasure.

''NO… NO…. NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her entire body shook from head to toe as a massive wave of ecstasy overwhelmed her. Her cunt exploded and the juices splashed the mirror as her entire form shook violently. Her mind counteracted with bitterness and frustration…

Having made her cum, Red Mist picked up his pace. Hit Girl couldn't believe what had just happened. Her teeth were clenched together once again and her hands balled in fists. She had lost her self-control…

Having made her cum, it was his turn now.

Red Mist blew his second load… deep into her ass. Hit Girl felt sick as she felt his liquids rush into her bowels. She felt as though her entire body had been used as a human toilet. Red Mist's climax was even greater than the first. Hit Girl's degradation was complete. Red Mist stopped just briefly to enjoy the last of his orgasm.

Red Mist and Hit Girl both panted with exhaustion; sweat was everywhere. Red Mist felt completely satisfied. Having used and abused her, he pulled out of her ass, grabbed her, and flung her away.

The ruined woman landed on all fours, like some kind of animal. Hit Girl shook from head to toe as her teeth were bared.

''Enjoyed our time together whore?'' he said to her.

Hit Girl shook with frustration; she had lost it all to him. She could still feel the strain in her pussy and some of his cum leaking out of her ass. She had lost it all to him. She found no words to break this awkward moment for her.

Red Mist stood, grinning at her on all fours as she continued to shake. He had gotten his revenge. The eyes behind Hit Girl's mask tried to convey hate but they could not hide the feeling of loss and frustration…

''You'll never forget this day.'' He said to her.

And with that, he turned around and casually walked out of the place.

Once he had completely left, Hit Girl fell unto her knees and broke down into tears.


End file.
